The Best Feeling
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Mencintaimu adalah pilihanku. Setiap orang pasti memiliki bagian favorit dari kisah mereka dan Sakura pun begitu. Ia tentu mencintai Sasuke apa adanya, baik dari tingkah lakunya, cara ia memperlakukan Sakura, dan lain hal. Dan dari semua itu, ada satu yang menjadi favorit Sakura. /AU/ficlet/fluff as usual/Enjoy it, guys!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto; Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

The Best Feeling © Lrynch Fruhling. _Happy Reading!_

 _The best feeling is …_

Adalah benar adanya jika kalian mendengar angin mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ adalah teman sepermainan sejak kami kecil. Cerita ini terdengar begitu klasik, terlebih lagi jika kalian tahu bahwa kami berdua ternyata saling menyukai, meskipun kami merefleksikan perasaan kami dengan cara yang jelas berbeda—aku, dengan perhatianku yang terang-terangan, dan dia dengan tindakannya dalam diam.

Semua teman dekat kami tahu bahwa kami memiliki sifat yang berbeda 180 derajat. Aku bagaikan musim semi dan dia bagaikan musim dingin. Aku ekstrovert dan dia _introvert_. Meski demikian, kami tidak pernah terusik dengan hal ini, malah sebaliknya, kami merasa nyaman. "Aku ada untukmu, Sakura." Begitulah ucapannya dulu, kala aku menaikkan masalah ini ke permukaan.

Dan, ya, Sasuke- _kun_ benar. Kami ada untuk saling melengkapi.

-xoxo-

Awalnya, pohon rindang di belakang rumahnya hanyalah tempat favoritku seorang. Namun pernyataan itu berubah sejak Sasuke- _kun_ melamarku di bawah pohon itu. Sekarang, pohon rindang tersebut merupakan tempat favorit kami untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Satu tahun telah kami lalui berdua dan tidak ada yang berubah. Dia masih mencintaiku dan aku makin mencintainya. Jangan kalian kira dalam setahun ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Hei, terkadang perdebatan kecil diperlukan untuk memperkuat tali kasih sayang, kalian tahu?

Dan kini, aku dan suamiku tengah duduk di bawah pohon tersebut. Bahu kananku dan bahu kirinya saling bersentuhan. Terkadang aku iseng melihat apa yang ia ketik di laptopnya yang berujung dengan kebingunganku terhadap apa yang terpapar pada layar laptopnya. Aku sendiri sedang asyik menulis di buku harianku dan ketika aku memandang wajahnya … kalian tahu apa yang kulihat? Dia sedang menatapku lewat sudut matanya. Aku sangat suka cara ia menatapku, karena dari sana aku tahu bahwa ia memperhatikanku dalam diamnya.

… Ah! Sepertinya cerita hari ini sampai di sini dulu. Sadarkah kalian bahwa per tiga paragraf yang kutulis di atas di awali huruf yang sama? —A, s, dan d. Sekilas, mereka tampak tak bermakna. Namun, aku akan beritahu rahasia di balik huruf ini kepada kalian, hanya kepada kalian, tidak pada Sasuke— _kun_. Jadi, tiga huruf ini sebenarnya memiliki kepanjangan, yaitu Aku Selalu Di sini, _I'm always here_. Hei, jangan beritahu dia, ya! Cukup kalian saja yang tahu rahasia ini.

 _Bye_!

[Uchiha Sakura; 19 Juli 2015]

-xoxo-

 _So, for me the best feeling is_

..

 _When I look at him and he is already staring_

…

 _And he doing that to make sure that I'm still there, right beside him_

..

-xoxo-

"Kau menulis lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dalamnya. Fokusnya kini hanya terarah pada satu orang, yaitu istrinya, Uchiha Sakura. Tangan kirinya sekarang sedang mengelus pelan kepala Sakura, dan lelaki itu jelas tahu bahwa wanita itu menyukai cara Sasuke menyalurkan afeksinya.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Oh, tentu! Dan untuk kali ini kau tidak boleh membaca tulisanku, ya, Sasuke- _kun_!" tambahnya. Terselip nada ancaman di balik perkataannya, namun Sasuke tidak terlalu mengambil pusing. Bahkan buku harian yang kini bersembunyi di balik punggung Sakura pun sebenarnya bisa diambil Sasuke dengan mudah.

Namun, lelaki itu tidak mau melakukannya. Menggoda Sakura jauh lebih menarik untuk saat ini. Toh, pada akhirnya Sasuke juga akan membaca lembar yang baru saja ditulis oleh istrinya. "Tidak boleh? Hn. Kupastikan akan membacanya kapan-kapan." Sasuke menyeringai tipis, membuat Sakura semakin memperkokoh pertahanannya.

Hening sesaat setelahnya. Sebenarnya tidak hening-hening juga karena mereka berargumen lewat tatapan mata. _Onyx_ bertemu _emerald_. Boleh dibaca, Tidak boleh, boleh, tidak! Begitulah kira-kira definisi dari tatapan mata mereka.

"Bercanda." Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah. Senyum kemenangan terukir jelas di wajah Sakura. Lelaki itu membalas senyum bahagia hanya ketukan pelan di kening istrinya dan tak sampai lima detik, Sakura kembali membuka buku hariannya, menambah sedikit kalimat sebelum beranjak pergi untuk menyimpan buku tersebut di tempat paling aman.

"Buatkan aku jus tomat, Sakura," ucap lelaki itu yang kemudian dibalas dengan jari telunjuk dan jari jempol yang disatukan membentuk huruf O bulat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada tugas kantornya.

-xoxo-

Tambahan penting: aku juga menyukai ketukan jarinya di dahiku. Rasanya aku benar-benar dihargai olehnya. Terima kasih sudah ada untukku, Sasuke- _kun_!

 _.:The End:._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Heyyheyy, rasanya senang bisa nulis lagi untuk _pair_ tercinta yang telah _canon_ ini, yeay! Kuharap kalian suka dengan fanfiksi ini, ya dan jangan lupa ikutan Banjir TomatCeri 2015! o)/ tetep sayang sama sasusaku(sara), ya!

Salam hangat, Nats.


End file.
